


3000 Years

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: A poetic retelling of AZ's story during the climax of X and Y.Written for Day 11 of Fictober "But I can never forget!"





	3000 Years

3000 years alone and bitter

3000 years wandering and trapped

gifted life eternal

but I will never forget.

 

The destruction I caused

the lives I took

in the hopes of bringing you back

but I will never forget.

 

And yet, the fighting did not cease

the war goes on and on, continuing

a gift turned to revenge

but I will never forget.

 

And alone I wander

for 3000 years without

the only love I’ve ever known

and I will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
